


Pero te quiero

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si despertarse al lado de Malfoy después de una noche loca no es motivo suficiente para lanzarse un Obliviate es que el mundo se está volviendo muy loco. Y si, después de esa noche loca, lo único que quieres hacer es volver a verle... Lo siento, amigo, el que se está volviendo loco eres tú.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pero te quiero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. La portada está hecha con imágenes de las películas. Notas: Este fic participa en el **Reto Citas Célebres** para el foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. Para hacerlo tenía que estar basado en una frase de Segal y tener 7k de palabras (¡justas!). Lo ha beteado su Iluminísima **Eria**. Larga vida a la señora Tenebrosa más malignarl de todos los tiempos. Por cierto, quiero dejar constancia de que estaba bloqueadísima y que pensaba que no podría con él, pero que un día me desperté de madrugada con una idea tan fuerte que tuve que levantarme a escribirla. Y voilá.

# PERO TE QUIERO

~X~ 

_Amar significa no tener que decir nunca "lo siento"_

_Erich Segal, Love Story._

~X~

Harry odia los despertares, mucho más cuando no recuerda nada de la noche anterior. Odia no saber si quedarse en la cama, pegado a otro cuerpo caliente y desnudo, o salir corriendo. Odia la incomodidad que aparece entre el "te quedas a desayunar" y el "ahí está la puerta". Por eso, cuando despierta esa mañana se queda completamente quieto, aprisionado contra una pierna que rodea su cadera y un brazo, fibroso y pálido, que descansa sobre su cuello. 

Y luego está la incertidumbre de lo que has hecho la noche anterior. ¿Será un trol? ¿Habré estado a la altura? El Ministerio debería prohibir ligar en el día de la Victoria. Completamente. El año anterior había vuelto a casa con una chica tan fea que había que mirarla dos veces para comprender que no era una elfina doméstica. 

Bueno, se dice observando el brazo del muchacho, al parecer este no tiene problemas de alimentación. Es un brazo perfectamente normal. Sí, definitivamente una mano normal, con unos dedos alargados y finos, normales. Con uñas limpias y bien cortadas. 

Suspira de puro alivio. Quizá Hermione tiene razón y es hora de buscar a alguien con el que salir en serio. Algo tranquilo, como lo que tiene ella con Ron. Nada de sobresaltos ni de despedidas incómodas. 

Oh, y montañas de sexo sin necesidad de arreglarse ni de salir por ahí. Eso, definitivamente, tiene que ser lo mejor. 

Su lío de la última noche gruñe, le abraza con fuerza y se restriega contra él, medio dormido. Harry sonríe un poco. Quizá lo de ligar el día de la Victoria no sea tan mala idea. Un poco de sexo mañanero le puede devolver a cualquiera la alegría. 

― ¿Qué hora es?― susurra una voz adormilada que Harry habría sido capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte, aunque nunca se la había imaginado tan… ¿íntima? 

Siente cómo todos sus músculos se tensan y cómo su boca se mueve sola haciendo una pregunta a la que ya tiene respuesta: 

―¿Mal… foy? 

Su reacción es casi inmediata. La pierna desaparece de encima de sus caderas como si quemara. 

― ¡Uh!― gruñe con asco y, por primera vez en su vida, Harry está de acuerdo―. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? No vas a quedarte a desayunar, Potter. 

Harry se recompone rápidamente y se levanta de un salto: 

― Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. 

Ni siquiera se fija en la habitación, coge rápidamente su ropa desperdigada por el suelo, su varita y sale por la puerta. 

~X~ 

Durante el resto de la semana Harry está de muy mal humor. Se siente terriblemente culpable por haberse acostado, de entre todas las personas del mundo, con Malfoy. Es como si le hubiera dado una patada en la entrepierna a sus valores. 

O, peor, como si se hubiera tirado a Voldemort. 

En cada par de ojos que le miran ve reflejadas palabras acusatorias y empieza a ponerse más y más nervioso a medida que pasan los días. Hermione le ha preguntado, al menos, media docena de veces si se encuentra bien. Ron se empeña en acompañarlo a todas partes, como si estuviera en peligro mortal o algo así. 

Harry no sabe cómo decirles que lo único que necesita es un Obliviate y un baño con el Quitamanchas de la Señora Skowe. O, bueno, ni siquiera lo primero. Estaba tan borracho que apenas puede recordar nada: besos, manos por todas partes y un polvo rápido y desastrado. 

Quizá lo que peor lleva es no poder quitárselo de la cabeza. Porque no es normal, se dice, nadie en su sano juicio debería pensar en Malfoy de esa manera. Que sí, que es un hombre atractivo, pero es un cerdo y eso debería valer para contrarrestar cualquier parte positiva que tuviera. 

Cualquiera. 

~X~ 

Vale. Definitivamente se ha vuelto completamente loco. Majara perdido. Ha perdido el norte, el sur y, probablemente, el sentido común. 

Se encuentra en el Ministerio, acaba de llegar y se ha encontrado de frente con Seamus Finnigan. Se han parado a hablar y mientras Seamus le explica que ha tenido que venir a declarar porque su última argucia para volverse rico de la noche a la mañana no le había funcionado exactamente como quería, Harry es incapaz de apartar la mirada de unos metros más allá. 

Desde los juicios, Harry puede contar con los dedos de las manos la cantidad de veces que se ha encontrado a Malfoy. En tres de los ocho bailes del Día de la Victoria, una vez por el Callejón Diagon, cuando se despertó a su lado, y en ese mismo momento. 

Está unos metros más allá, junto al comprobador de varitas. Lleva una túnica negra, sobria y estrecha, y el cabello repeinado hacia atrás. Harry apenas puede evitar reprimir el impulso de acercarse y… 

― Seamus― le corta abruptamente, con las mejillas encendidas―. Me tengo que ir, llego tarde. Podemos quedar un día de estos para tomar algo. 

El irlandés le mira un poco decepcionado y asiente: 

― Sí, claro, no te preocupes. Te mando una lechuza, ¿de acuerdo? 

― Sí, sí, claro― responde distraídamente, separándose de su amigo. 

Harry entra con paso apresurado en uno de los ascensores y pulsa un par de veces un botón que reza "dos". Las puertas metálicas comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, pero una voz le hace pulsar un botón para que permanezcan abiertas. 

― ¡Harry, espera!― Hermione aparece de la nada, pálida, con el cabello recogido en un moño descuidado y cargada de libros. 

― ¿Quieres que te ayude?― se ofrece alargando las manos. Con tanto libro, en cuanto el ascensor comenzara a moverse, su amiga acabaría en el suelo. 

― Muchas gracias― jadea pasándole un par de volúmenes―. Planta cuarta, Harry. 

― ¿Mucho trabajo?― pregunta divertido pulsando el botón. 

― Ni te imaginas. Me estoy peleando con Rellard, esa vieja harpía no sabría diferenciar a un ser inteligente de un animal― bufa la bruja recolocando los libros contra su pecho―. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Te apetece venir a cen…? 

Un mago robusto entra en el ascensor interrumpiéndola, seguido por una bruja con un sombrero muy gracioso. 

― Planta quinta― gruñe el hombre, colocándose al fondo del ascensor. Harry, junto al panel, se apresura a pulsarlo. 

― Pues eso, ¿te apetecería venir a cenar esta noche con nosotros? 

― Pues la verdad…― Harry se detiene. 

Por tercera vez desde que se ha montado en el ascensor, las puertas se detienen a medio camino. Un hombre rubio está frente a ellos, con un pie dentro del ascensor y con expresión de circunstancia. Hermione, al lado de Harry, bufa despectivamente. 

Parece que es todo lo que necesita, pues Draco Malfoy entra y se va al fondo del ascensor sin decir nada, colocándose detrás del mago grandullón. 

~X~ 

Hermione se baja en la cuarta planta, dejándolo con una mirada de disculpa, y se aleja tambaleándose cargada con sus libros. En el ascensor solo quedan ellos dos y tres memorándums, que aletean sobre sus cabezas. El silencio es insoportable y Harry no puede evitar abrir un par de veces la boca, pero las palabras se niegan a salir. 

No tiene nada que decirle a Draco Malfoy. 

El ascensor vuelve a moverse y Harry se apresura a agarrarse. Los minutos pasan lentamente hasta que la voz femenina del ascensor parece liberarles: 

― Nivel dos, Departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica. 

Harry se suelta de su agarre y da un paso hacia delante, evidentemente aliviado de poder librarse de aquella situación tan tensa, cuando la voz de Malfoy le detiene. Es apenas un susurro, una llamada, pero Harry se queda anclado en el sitio, viendo como las puertas del ascensor se abren lentamente para después volver a cerrarse. 

― ¿Qué?― susurra entre fastidiado y excitado. No puede creerse que desee tanto tener una conversación con él. Bueno, tener una conversación y saltar encima suya. Lleva fantaseando toda la semana con morderle el cuello, acariciar su cabello rubio platino y tirárselo hasta la extenuación. Aunque, claro, nunca lo confesará en voz alta. 

Apenas se oye el traqueteo del ascensor, que ha vuelto a moverse. Alguien debe de haberlo llamado. Planta tercera, cuarta, quinta… 

― ¿Estás libre esta noche?― dice con voz neutra, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. 

El monstruo del pecho que Harry creía muerto años atrás ruge con satisfacción y se permite una media sonrisa. Sabe que Hermione le ha invitado a cenar un rato antes, pero ella tiene a Ron y él lleva dos semanas con un problema entre las piernas. 

― Si― responde Harry cuando pasan por la planta sexta. 

― ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo?― Harry está seguro de que Malfoy está perdiendo un poco los nervios, porque aunque intenta mantenerse inmutable, la voz le ha temblado. Un poquito. 

Saborea el momento. Se mantiene quieto, sin decir nada, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abren y una voz femenina anuncia: 

― Nivel ocho, Atrio. 

― Salgo a las cuatro― murmura antes de que el primer mago tenga un pie dentro del ascensor. 

― Planta tercera― gruñe y Harry la pulsa, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. 

~X~ 

Hermione está furiosa con Harry. Se da cuenta nada más verla el lunes siguiente, en el Ministerio. En cuanto lo ha visto ha salido detrás de él, varita en mano, y le ha lanzado una serie de maldiciones que Harry apenas ha tenido tiempo a esquivar. 

― ¡Vergüenza debería darte!― exclama golpeándole el hombro con el brazo. Y, la verdad, es que a Harry no le da ninguna. Vale, habían quedado y se había pasado el fin de semana fuera de casa, sin avisar a nadie. Pero, por Merlín, qué fin de semana. 

― Lo siento, Hermione― se disculpa intentando borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. 

― ¡Yo…! ¡Yo!― le vuelve a dar con la mano y gruñe―. Queríamos que fueras el primero en saberlo― se queja―. Pero ahora te fastidias y no lo sabrás. 

― ¿El qué?― pregunta algo desorientado Harry, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Hermione arquea una ceja y sonríe con superioridad. 

― Haber venido a la cena― replica inflando el pecho. 

Harry la mira un par de segundos, intentando adivinarlo. Se le ocurren muchas cosas que le quisieran contar a él primero, pero una se abre paso en su mente rápidamente. 

― Hermione― prueba―, ¿estás embarazada? 

Ella frunce el ceño y hace un mohín de disgusto: 

― Y más te vale que digas que sí, Harry James Potter. 

― ¿Sí a qué?― pregunta Harry sin acabar de entender, algo incómodo porque haya usado su segundo nombre. 

― A qué serás su padrino― Hermione sonríe un poco y Harry la atrapa entre sus brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla. 

― Muchas gracias Hermione, te prometo que seré el padrino que más lo malcríe del mundo. 

Ella le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro: 

― Estábamos pensando en que su madrina podría ser Ginny, ya sabes, si estás de acuerdo. 

― Claro― se apresura a asentir Harry. En otro tiempo quizá se hubiera molestado, que te dejen por una carrera dentro del Quidditch no es de gusto de nadie, pero ya no. No es como si hubieran estado enamorados y con planes de futuro: tres hijos, una casita con jardín y dos perros. No. Aunque tiene que admitir que su relación es un poco tensa desde entonces. 

― Genial― asiente Hermione―. ¿Qué te parece venir mañana a celebrarlo con Ron y conmigo? 

― Mañana no puedo― se disculpa Harry pasándose una mano por el pelo, algo nervioso―. Lo siento. 

― ¿Pasado?― Harry niega con la cabeza y Hermione suspira―. Entonces, ¿cuándo? 

― ¿El domingo?― aventura y ella arquea una de sus cejas, con sorpresa. 

― ¿Qué estás tramando? 

― Umm, digamos que estoy viendo a alguien― musita, pensando en que no hay nada malo con decir eso. 

― Oh― Hermione sonríe un poco y asiente―. ¿Y vais en serio? ¿Cuándo nos la vas…? 

― Lo― corrige rápidamente Harry. 

― ¿Nos lo vas a presentar?― termina Hermione sonriendo un poco más. 

Harry está tentado a decirle que su relación es un poco más "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato", pero no lo hace. Hermione lleva dándole la tabarra desde que lo dejó con Ginny para que salga con alguien en serio. Así que si pasarte un fin de semana en cueros, acostándote con un viejo compañero de clase, no es ir en serio con alguien, Hermione nunca lo sabrá. 

― De momento no― se apresura a responder―. Bueno, ya sabes… Nos estamos conociendo. 

Hermione asiente satisfecha y Harry sonríe un poco, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la mentira, porque, realmente, no sabe más de Malfoy que hace un par de semanas y no está muy seguro de que lo quiera saber. Al fin y al cabo, puede ser un rubio endemoniadamente sexy, pero no por eso deja de ser el mayor cretino que conoce. 

~X~ 

Harry está seguro de que hasta entonces había estado ciego. No era que la horrible personalidad de Malfoy debiera tapar todas sus facetas buenas, sino que, más bien, su atractivo hace que todas sus facetas malas no sean tan… malas. 

Porque no encuentra otro razonamiento para explicar que Malfoy ya no le caiga mal. Incluso empieza a apreciar su sentido del humor, que ha refinado un poco desde su estancia en Hogwarts. Y es que, aunque se siguen pasando gran parte del tiempo desnudos, han empezado a hablar. Al principio de tonterías, como su día a día. Poco a poco, de cosas más profundas. 

Suelen quedar en un piso muggle al que Draco le llevó la primera vez. Harry no tiene ni idea de cómo se hizo con él o porqué, pero se encuentra cómodo en ese sitio. Es pequeño, coqueto y libre de cualquier influencia del mundo exterior. Allí pueden ser, todo lo que se dejan ser, Harry y Draco. 

~X~ 

Harry rasca con cuidado los bordes de la tortita, despegándola de la sartén. Aún le quedan un par de minutos de ese lado, pero no acaba de tener la paciencia que debería para hacerlas: en un plato, amontonadas, hay una pila poco uniforme. Tortitas muy gruesas, tortitas muy finas, tortitas partidas a la mitad y tortitas medio crudas. 

Con cuidado le da la vuelta y deja que se haga el otro lado. 

Es sábado por la mañana y Harry, a pesar de que le gusta dormir hasta tarde como al que más, ha decidido levantarse a hacer el desayuno. No es nada del otro mundo, pero huele lo suficientemente bien como para abrir el apetito. 

Con un giro de muñeca algo torpe, deja caer la tortita sobre las otras. Cae de lado, doblada, pero a Harry no le importa. Coge el plato sin mucho cuidado y lo deja encima de la mesa de la pequeña cocina con un pequeño golpe. 

― Vaya, vaya, Potter. No sabía que eras un elfo doméstico― se burla una voz desde el quicio de la puerta. 

Harry arquea una ceja antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios. Es sorprendente lo increíblemente natural que se ha acabado volviendo la situación. Y eso que al principio era endemoniadamente rara. 

La primera vez que se habían acostado lo habían hecho completamente borrachos y la segunda habían tenido que beber cerca de una botella entera de whisky de fuego para perder un poco la vergüenza y la incomodidad de la situación. Para olvidar, en cierta manera, quiénes eran y qué habían representado el uno para el otro durante tantos años. 

― ¿Ya te has vestido?― se queja Harry moviendo la varita, haciendo que desde la alacena aparezcan flotando diversas mermeladas y siropes. 

― No tengo mucho tiempo― responde Draco sirviéndose unas tortitas―. No tienen muy buen aspecto. 

― Si no te gustan no tienes que comértelas― replica Harry sin inmutarse demasiado, sabe que es un niño pijo y quejica y no le importa (tanto). Draco se sirve en una esquina del plato un poco de sirope de arce. 

― Por suerte para ti― comienza a decir, mientras se lleva a la boca un pedazo―, tu trabajo es atrapar a los malos y no hacer tortitas. 

Harry mordisquea la suya, enrollada sobre sí misma y tan llena de chocolate que se escapa por todos lados: 

― ¿No están buenas? 

Draco solo gruñe y Harry decide que es un sí, están buenas y sigue comiendo con tranquilidad. La sensación de felicidad se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Podría estar allí para siempre, medio vestido, en una cocina enana, viendo comer tortitas a Draco Malfoy. 

Pero él tiene prisa. Deja a un lado su plato y se levanta. 

― Me tengo que ir― informa, aunque no es necesario. Rodea la mesa de la cocina y se inclina levemente sobre Harry. Está tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento contra su cara, su aliento que huele a sirope y a pasta de dientes―. ¿Te veo esta noche? 

Harry estira un poco el cuello para besarle, en lo único que puede pensar es en atrapar esos labios finos. 

― Eres un desastre― se queja Draco con una risilla, antes de lamer su labio inferior, manchado de chocolate―. ¿Entonces? 

― ¿Entonces qué? 

― Esta noche― repite Draco, arqueando una ceja y con un deje de impaciencia. 

― No, no puedo― Harry atrae hacia sí a Draco y le besa de nuevo―. Ginny le ha preparado a Hermione una fiesta del bebé. Tengo que ir. 

― Ya…― Draco se incorpora y se atusa la túnica. 

― ¿Ya qué? ¿Te molesta?― Harry arruga el ceño sin comprender. Él no se ha quejado ni media vez de sus reuniones de negocios. Y son negocios, no amigos. 

― ¿Qué vayas a una fiesta con la chica comadreja, entre toda la gente? No, ¿debería?― replica él, girándose. 

Harry parpadea algo confuso. La única explicación que se le viene a la mente es tan ridícula que le hace sonreír un poco: 

― ¿Estás celoso? 

Draco se ruboriza hasta las cejas y replica fríamente: 

― ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? No es como si tuviéramos nada serio, ¿verdad? 

Sus palabras duelen como un puñetazo, pero Harry simplemente parpadea y responde con un escueto "Verdad" justo antes de que Draco desaparezca frente a sus narices con un "¡plop!". 

~X~ 

Harry se aparece en el piso de Draco con mala gana. No tiene ganas de volver a Grimmauld Place: Hermione se ha dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba en la fiesta y no quiere tener que enfrentársela y contarle que se ha peleado con "su novio secreto". 

― ¿Potter?― pregunta una voz desde el dormitorio. Una suave luz se filtra desde la puerta; el corazón de Harry da un salto y prácticamente corre para entrar en la habitación. 

― ¡Draco! 

Draco está tumbado en la cama, con un libro sobre las rodillas y la varita en la mano. 

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― pregunta arqueando una ceja y bajando la varita―. ¿No tenías una fiesta? 

― Yo…― Harry intenta no sonreír, pero no lo puede evitar. Se ha pasado gran parte de la mañana y toda la tarde deseando ahorcarlo con sus propias manos y de pronto se siente tan aliviado de verlo allí que realmente ya nada importa―. No quería volver a casa. ¿Y tú? 

Draco nunca, bajo ningún concepto, se quedaba allí si no estaba Harry. Decía que era un sitio demasiado pequeño para su gusto y que prefería la mansión. 

― Necesitaba pensar― responde pasándose una mano por el pelo―. Sobre lo de esta mañana. 

Harry asiente torpemente, sintiendo como toda la felicidad que sentía se desvanece lentamente. Oh, así que van a tener ese tipo de conversación. Genial. ¿No podrían olvidarlo y ya está? 

― Solo voy a hacerte una pregunta: ¿estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo por esto? 

Harry entreabre la boca. 

― ¿Perdón?― murmura no muy seguro de lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Ha sonado tan melodramático como él ha creído? 

Draco deja el libro a un lado y se levanta. 

― Que si estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo por lo que sea esto. Ya sabes, a los Weasleys. Tu trabajo. 

― ¿Qué?― repite Harry sin acabar de comprender, ¿de qué está hablando? 

― Si seguimos con esto― continúa Draco con voz neutra―, tarde o temprano habrá que elegir. No lo van a poner fácil. Ni ellos ni mis padres ni mis amigos ni la maldita sociedad mágica. Nosotros no… He estado hablando con Astoria Greengrass. Estamos negociando un contrato de matrimonio. 

― Entonces… ¿ni siquiera lo vamos a intentar?― se aventura Harry sintiéndose absolutamente imbécil ahí parado, en el quicio de la puerta. Las palabras de Draco pesan como mil demonios y siente que la cabeza la de vueltas. 

― ¿Estás sordo?― replica sin inmutarse Draco, volviendo a abrir su libro. 

~X~ 

Al día siguiente manda una lechuza al Ministerio diciendo que no se encuentra bien y que se va a quedar en la cama, descansando. No tiene ganas de hablar con nadie ni tener que aparentar que está todo bien. No. 

Y no es que esté triste, está furioso. Por él pueden dar a Draco Malfoy por culo. Literalmente, además. Le importa una mierda. Es un imbécil y un cobarde y se alegra, sinceramente, de no tener que volver a tener nada que ver con él. 

Pero Harry no se caracteriza por tener unos amigos que le dejen en paz cuando más lo necesita, así que a la hora de la comida se encuentra a Hermione, una Hermione que ya tiene una barriga abultada, y a Ron frente a su chimenea. Ron lleva varias bolsas de comida, que deja en la cocina de Grimmauld Place sin ningún cuidado. 

Ninguno dice nada: comen lentamente, pasándose los distintos platos entre ellos. Aun así, Harry puede notar como sus amigos no apartan la mirada, prácticamente, de él. Es algo incómodo, pero lo prefiere a la ronda de preguntas que sin duda le espera cuando terminen con la comida. 

― Muy bien, suéltalo― le espeta al final Hermione, cruzándose de brazos. Harry se siente un poco intimidado. Hermione nunca se comporta así. Normalmente es cariñosa y comprensiva. Y paciente, sobre todo paciente. 

― No tengo ganas de hablar de ello― se queja Harry, metiéndose en la boca un trozo de pollo rebozado. 

― Ya creo que vas a hablar― replica ella―. Llevas meses ignorándonos, ya nunca quedas con nosotros, siempre estás distraído. Creo que merecemos una explicación. ¿Qué te pasa? 

Ron suspira a su lado y se encoge un poco de hombros, indicándole a Harry que es una batalla perdida de antemano. 

― Nos hemos peleado― responde escuetamente Harry. 

― Oh― Hermione se echa un poco hacia atrás, como si lamentara haber insistido. Harry sospecha que todo es puro teatro, Hermione es demasiado intuitiva como para no haberse dado cuenta―. ¿Quieres contarnos qué pasó? Y no te preocupes, esas cosas pasan. Míranos a Ron y a mí… Ya verás cómo todo se acaba arregl… 

― Hemos roto― la corta Harry bruscamente. Aunque no tiene claro si la palabra sería "roto" puesto que nunca han tenido nada. 

Hermione parpadea un par de veces, sorprendida. 

― ¿Tan grave ha sido? ¿Qué ha pasado? 

Harry abre la boca. Siempre ha hablado de sus problemas amorosos con Hermione, pero de verdad que esta vez no tiene ninguna ganas de hacerlo. 

― Venga, Hermione, déjale respirar― interviene Ron, sin apartar la mirada de él. 

Harry asiente, agradecido. 

~X~ 

Ha pasado cerca de un mes desde que Draco y él dejaron de verse y Harry lo está sobrellevando francamente bien. Solo piensa en maldecirlo media docenas de veces al día y aún no se le ha ocurrido forzar una redada contra su casa por un rumor de objetos tenebrosos… 

Oh, mierda. Vale, sí se le ha ocurrido, pero no piensa ponerlo en práctica porque él tiene, definitivamente, más principios que Draco. 

Después de ese primer lunes todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad dentro de la vida de Harry Potter. Es puntual en su trabajo, da todo de sí en cada misión, queda de nuevo con sus amigos y, aunque cuando lo hace bebe un poco más de lo que acostumbra, puede decir que no piensa en él ni una vez. Hasta que vuelve a casa. 

Cuando todas las distracciones desaparecen y se queda solo en Grimmauld Place, tumbado en la cama o en el sillón, sin saber muy bien que hacer. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había absorbido Draco su vida. 

Y es entonces cuando nota el vacío. Abismal, peligroso, amenazador. 

~X~ 

Harry entra en la oficina de aurores y deja su capa junto a la entrada, en un perchero. Pasa entre las mesas de sus compañeros hasta llegar a la suya― pequeña, llena de papeles desperdigados― y se deja caer. La noche anterior se quedó fuera hasta tarde y ahora está agotado. 

Ron, sentado un par de mesas más allá, le hace un gesto para que se acerque. Está hablando con un par de compañeros y tiene el profeta en la manos. Harry ha dejado de leer el periódico mágico. Si ya después de la guerra le quedaban pocas ganas de seguir comprándolo, la especial atención que le habían dado al compromiso de Draco con Astoria había conseguido que anulara su suscripción. 

― ¿Qué pasa?― saluda acercándose. Ron le enseña una de las páginas del periódico y sonríe maliciosamente. 

― Estábamos hablando que viven muy tranquilos― el periódico estaba abierto por las páginas de sociedad y en ella salían Draco y Astoria, cogidos del brazo. La fotografía había sido sacada mientras paseaban por el Callejón Diagon. Harry siente como algo pesado aparece en el fondo de su estómago―, que quizá sea hora de hacerles una redada o algo así. 

Ron sonríe, como si pensara que es una idea grandiosa, como si fuera capaz de solucionarlo todo el molestar a Draco. Harry niega con la cabeza. 

― Dejadlos en paz― dice devolviéndole el periódico. La foto de Draco arquea una ceja, sorprendida, con su porte tan elegante. Es increíble que sea capaz de ponerse aquella máscara de suficiencia con tanta facilidad. 

― Oh, vamos, es el hurón, ¡será divertido! 

Harry levanta la mirada y la clava en los ojos azules de su amigo. No, el problema es que no es solo el hurón. Es Draco, es el que le besaba, el que arrugaba la nariz ligeramente cuando algo no le gustaba. Es con quien pasaba todo el tiempo libre que tenía… Joder. 

― Dile a Robards que me tomo la mañana libre― murmura sin saber muy bien qué está haciendo. 

― ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? 

A hacer algo estúpido y romántico, piensa para sí mientras se da la vuelta, no muy seguro de a dónde ir. Solo sabía dos sitios a los que solía ir Draco: su pequeño apartamento y la Mansión Malfoy. Y realmente esperaba no tener que volver a este último. 

― ¡Harry!― insiste Ron detrás de él. 

Harry se voltea y le responde con un escueto "Luego te cuento", aunque, realmente, no piensa hacerlo. 

~X~ 

Harry está frente a la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Lleva diez minutos allí, frente el pequeño apartamento muggle de Draco, preguntándose si debería llamar o darse media vuelta. Por Merlín, es tan ridículo. Ni siquiera sabe si está allí dentro. 

Pero no por ello se mueve. Está allí, anclado. Imaginándose todas las cosas que podrían pasar. Y no es que Harry sea una persona especialmente analítica, pero la cantidad de posibilidades le están matando. 

Con un suspiro cargado de cansancio golpea suavemente la puerta y espera. Está allí parado casi un minuto entero antes de volver a llamar a la puerta y entonces lo oye, oye el maravilloso sonido de alguien aproximándose a la puerta, de alguien mirando por la mirilla y de alguien abriendo la puerta. 

Harry no puede evitar sonreír mientras la empuja y pone el primer pie dentro del piso. Y, por supuesto, allí dentro está Draco vestido con una de sus sobrias túnicas. 

― Hola― murmura mientras cierra con cuidado la puerta tras de sí. 

― Potter― saluda Draco sin inmutarse. Está metiendo unos libros en una caja―. Podrías haber utilizado la chimenea. 

― Ya, bueno… no sabía si... Ya sabes― replica un poco nervioso, clavando sus ojos en la moqueta del suelo. 

― Bien. Tengo tus cosas en una caja, pensaba mandártelas por lechuza… voy a por ellas. 

Regresa con una caja entre sus brazos, envuelta con papel marrón y con su nombre y dirección en uno de los costados. 

― En realidad no venía a por eso― en realidad ni siquiera se había acordado de las pocas pertenencias que había dejado en el piso―. Quería hablar contigo. 

Draco arruga el ceño y se queda allí delante, parado frente a él y con el paquete entre las manos. 

― ¿De qué?― pregunta secamente. 

― De que yo sí estoy dispuesto. Quiero… Quiero estar contigo, Draco― murmura levantando un poco la mirada y obligándose a no apartarla de sus ojos―. Yo te quiero. 

La comisura de sus labios se ensancha un segundo antes de convertirse en una sonrisa socarrona. 

― Oh, qué lindo. 

― Hablo en serio― protesta Harry, cruzándose de brazos. 

― Y yo voy a casarme― replica él encogiéndose de hombros y pasándole el paquete, como si la conversación ya hubiese terminado. 

― ¿Para qué? ¿Para darte cuenta dentro de unos años que no sabes qué has hecho con tu vida? ¿Qué no la quieres? 

― ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te quiero a ti?- contraataca con tono mordaz. 

Harry parpadea, sintiéndose de golpe como un completo imbécil. Había pensado en todo momento que sus sentimientos eran, de alguna manera, recíprocos. 

― Vamos, no seas tan… 

― ¿Tan qué?― replica él rápidamente, a la defensiva. Harry evita sonreír, ahí está. Una reacción que no sea fría, calculada. 

Ahí estaba su oportunidad. 

― Tan cobarde― se encoge de hombros, como parte final de su treta y se da la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. 

― ¡No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde!- farfulla entrecerrando los ojos―. Yo… Yo ya pagué por lo que hice, ¿recuerdas? ¡No quiero volver a salir en las revistas! ¡No quiero ser el jodido mortífago que sale con Harry Potter! 

― Yo no voy a decir nada… 

― No seas infantil. Tal vez no se den cuenta hoy, tal vez no sea mañana… Pero algún día lo harán. En algún momento, en algún descuido. No, Potter. 

― Así que de eso se trata- asiente-. Gracias por empaquetarme mis cosas… Supongo que ya nos veremos por ahí. 

Y esta vez sí salió del pequeño apartamento y buscó un lugar donde desaparecerse. 

~X~ 

Harry entreabre los ojos. No sabe muy bien donde se encuentra, pero sí que tiene clara una cosa: le duele todo. 

Absolutamente todo. 

Está tumbado en una mullida cama, con los brazos colocados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No tiene que pensar mucho para saber dónde está: el olor acre, la cama, el dolor… Solo puede ser San Mungo. 

¿Cómo ha llegado allí? Oh, sí, claro… la misión. Recuerda vagamente el miedo en el fondo de su estómago, la excitación, los hechizos volando alrededor de la sala. Recuerda haber hecho algo realmente estúpido, algo valiente y arrojado de lo que nunca se arrepentiría, y luego el dolor. 

Extendiéndose desde el pecho. 

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? 

Mira a su alrededor, algo cansado aún a pesar de que se acaba de despertar. Está todo tan oscuro que apenas puede ver a dos palmos de su nariz. Distingue la figura de Ron, desgarbada, durmiendo en una silla cercana y sonríe con cansancio. 

Ron es un buen amigo. 

Se revuelve un poco sobre sí mismo, intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda, e intenta volver a dormir. 

~X~ 

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos la luz se filtra suavemente por las ventanas, de forma molesta. Sigue teniendo un extraño dolor en el pecho, que se extiende hasta sus dedos, produciéndole un desagradable cosquilleo. 

― ¿Hermione?- pregunta con voz ronca al ver la enorme figura de su amiga. Ella sonríe un poco. 

― ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?― se inclina sobre él, sin llegar a apoyarse, y le da un sonoro beso que hace que aparte un poco la cabeza―. Oh, dios, estaba tan preocupada… 

― Sí, estoy bien― miente sin darle demasiada importancia e intenta sonreír también, aunque sea solo un poco. 

― Tienes una pinta horrorosa― se queja acariciándole una de sus manos―. Dios, Harry, deberías tomártelo con más calma. Ya no tienes quince años. 

Harry aparta la mirada, un poco incómodo, y se incorpora un poco en su cama. 

― Ya lo sé, simplemente… 

A un lado, sobre su mesilla del hospital, hay una cantidad ingente de paquetes. Paquetes coloridos, paquetes sobrios, cartas, saquitos… 

― ¿Qué? 

― La noticia ha salido en la edición de esta mañana del Profeta. Llevan llegando paquetes desde entonces― explica encogiéndose de hombros―. Por cierto, voy a avisar a los medimagos de que ya te has despertado, me pidieron que… Bueno, ya sabes. Y que te tomes esa poción― alarga la mano y rescata un vial entre los cientos de paquetes―. Vuelvo en seguida. 

Harry asiente mientras ve cómo sale de la habitación antes de centrar su atención en el frasquito. Es de color azul, casi transparente. Arruga el ceño, no parece especialmente repugnante pero está seguro de que lo es. Las pociones más amistosas son siempre las más desagradables. 

Quita el tapón sin muchas contemplaciones y se bebe el contenido de un trago. Sabe a vómito, pero su efecto es inmediato. Si bien el cosquilleo remite, el dolor que se extiende desde su pecho sigue allí. 

― ¡Lárgate!― gruñe la voz de Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta. Es apenas un susurro, como si estuviera intentando que no se enterase. 

Sonríe un poco: esa es su Hermione. Protegiéndole de masas de fans desde, bueno, desde siempre. Está enfermo, en San Mungo, ¿es que ni siquiera pueden respetar eso? ¿Un poco de tranquilidad? 

Parece que no. 

Podría quedarse en la cama y dejar que ella se encargara, intentando olvidar el desagradable sabor de la poción. Hermione era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Por otro lado, está embarazadísima y… Sonríe ampliamente. Casi puede sentir lástima por quién tenga que enfrentársele en su estado. 

~X~ 

Las visitas se van sucediendo a lo largo del día: Ginny llega con una cesta llena de pasteles en forma de caldero y una tarjetita bastante impersonal por la que le desea que se ponga bien; Ron se pasa dos veces, una antes de ir a trabajar y otra al salir, y las dos veces le dice que está loco y que debería tranquilizarse; la señora Weasley le visita a la hora de la comida y le riñe, le besa y le llama héroe (de una manera maternal, orgullosa, que hace que se le forme un nudo en el fondo del estómago); finalmente, Andrómeda va con Teddy a media tarde y se quedan con él un buen rato. 

Durante todo este tiempo, Hermione se ha quedado a su lado. Con expresión tranquila y Harry no sabe cómo agradecérselo. Ha espantado a los mirones, se ha asegurado que se tome la poción a las horas que le toca y ha organizado el montón de paquetes que han ido apareciendo a lo largo del día. 

Harry sabe que la mitad de las cosas que se apilan allí, por no decir todas, acabarán en la basura. No piensa comer nada de lo que le manden, nunca se sabe que puede contener, y no le apetece enfrentarse a cientos de cartas que le desean (o no) que se ponga mejor. Pero es bueno saber que no están molestando a nadie. 

― Hermione― susurra con agradecimiento a media noche. Ella levanta la mirada, realmente cansada y suspira brevemente―. Solo quería darte las gracias. 

Sonríe y niega con la cabeza. 

― No seas tonto, Harry. No hay nada que agradecer, solo… La próxima vez no te pongas en medio, ¿quieres? 

― No puedo prometerte eso― se excusa bajando la vista. 

― Eres…― susurra incorporándose y yendo hasta él―. Eres un absoluto desastre, jo… 

Su expresión amable se deshace lentamente. 

― ¿Hermione?― farfulla algo asustado― ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? 

Ella parpadea y su sonrisa se vuelve un poco nerviosa. 

― Yo… creo que…― hace un par de gestos hacia atrás con las manos―. Creo que acabo de romper aguas… 

Harry salta de la cama, nervioso. Ignora la sacudida que le recorre el cuerpo y corre hasta su amiga, nervioso. 

― ¿Qué? ¿Puedes andar? ¿Quieres que te coja? 

Hermione deja escapar una risilla un poco histérica y niega con la cabeza. 

― No, tú vuelve a la cama. Necesitas descansar… Además tampoco está tan lejos- arruga un poco el ceño antes de ordenarle―. Túmbate. 

Pero Harry insiste y Hermione acaba accediendo a que la acompañe. Casi en seguida se da cuenta de que no ha sido tan buena idea. Apenas veinticuatro horas antes Harry ha recibido una buena maldición, debería haberse quedado en la cama. Casi arrastrándose por las paredes, camina con paso lento. 

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe de vuelta?― pregunta una vez han salido del ala de Urquhart Rackharrow, en la cuarta planta. 

― De ninguna manera, no voy a dejarte sola― Hermione sonríe un poco, casi conmovida, y asiente. Se acerca a él y le agarra por la cintura, para ayudarle a caminar―. ¿Dónde demonios están todos los sanadores cuando se les necesita? 

― ¿Durmiendo?― prueba ella con una risilla nerviosa―. Venga, vamos. 

Y tira de él levemente. Harry se deja llevar, intentando no apoyarse demasiado en ella. 

― Hermione. 

― ¿Qué? 

― Te quiero― murmura apretándola un poco contra sí. 

― Y yo a ti― susurra ella besando su hombro―. Y hablando de querer… 

Saca su varita y suspira. 

― Alguien tiene que avisar a Ron― cierra los ojos, concentrándose, y cuando los abre dice con voz clara y alta―: ¡Expecto Patronum! 

Una elegante nutria sale de la punta de la varita de Hermione. El animalito, plateado, les mira un segundo antes de girarse y comenzar a flotar por el corredor. 

― ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en el bebé― murmura Hermione, sonriendo avergonzada. Harry frota su espalda con cariño mientras sigue arrastrándose por el pasillo. 

― Es genial― asiente. Y de verdad opina así, tiene unas ganas locas de ver al primer hijo de Ron y Hermione. Y de ser su padrino y poder malcriarlo igual que malcría a Teddy―. Seguro que tiene tus hoyuelos. 

Hermione se detiene de golpe y Harry se arrepiente enseguida de lo que ha dicho. 

― O los de Ron― se apresura a corregirse. No tiene ni idea de mujeres embarazadas y teme haber metido la pata. La mira fijamente, buscando alguna respuesta en su rostro―. ¿Estás bien?- prueba, empezando a ponerse nervioso― ¿Te duele mucho? 

― ¡Malfoy!― exclama levantando su varita y soltando a Harry, quién da un pequeño salto sorprendido―. Te dije que te marcharas… 

La suave luz del patronus de Hermione ilumina a Draco, junto a las escaleras. Lleva una de esas túnicas que tanto le gustan, elegantes, sobrias y negras, y tiene una expresión algo cansada. Su pelo rubio está alborotado, como si se hubiera pasado muchas veces las manos por él. 

Una parte de él se conmueve al darse cuenta de lo preocupada que debe de estar Hermione para ponerse así solo por la presencia de Draco. La otra se siente un poco insultada: nunca ha necesitado ayuda para enfrentarse a él y no va a empezar ahora. 

Draco pasa su vista de Hermione a Harry y su expresión parece aliviarse un poco. Harry casi puede adivinar una sonrisa en ese rostro suyo tan serio. 

\- Vamos, Hermione- la insta, agarrando su codo. La verdad es que a cada paso que da ve las estrellas, pero no piensa demostrárselo a él. 

Tarda un buen rato en apartar la mirada de Draco, parece una madre protegiendo a su cachorro, y cuando lo hace es porque una contracción le ha recorrido la columna vertebral. Clava sus uñas en una de las manos de Harry 

― Voy a buscar a un medimago― murmura Draco volteándose y Harry no puede estar más contento de que lo haga. 

Apenas tienen que esperar tres minutos a que vuelva. Hermione está tranquila, aunque tiene una expresión que Harry conoce muy bien en su rostro. Es su expresión "estoy sobre la pista y voy a averiguarlo en seguida". 

― Tú deberías estar durmiendo― murmura en un tono bastante autoritario en cuanto el medimago se lleva a Hermione. 

― Es mi mejor amiga― replica intentando mantenerse impasible, aunque, la verdad, lo tiene todo en contra. Le duele el pecho y lleva una bata estúpida con la que enseña el culo. 

― Bien― asiente Draco, agarrándolo por el codo. 

― ¿Qué haces? 

― Te llevo― dice, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. 

Harry se suelta de un manotazo. 

― ¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy? ¿No deberías estar con Astoria? 

― Estaba preocupado― confiesa con un hilillo de voz, al cabo de unos instantes. 

― ¿Por mí? Qué lindo― gruñe, rememorando las palabras que él dedicó tiempo atrás. 

― Lo que hiciste fue…― Harry lo ignora y comienza a andar hacia las escaleras. Sus pasos son mucho más lentos de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero… tampoco es como si pudiera hacer nada al respecto―. Vale, ¡está bien! ¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Qué tenías razón? 

― Olvídame, Malfoy. 

― ¿Qué yo también te quiero?― Harry se para y gira un poco la cabeza. ¿Acababa de decir lo que él pensaba? Casi se le escapa una risita nerviosa―. ¿Qué lo siento? ¿Qué cuando lo leí en el Profeta vine corriendo? ¿Qué he tenido que soportar como todos esos Weasleys pasaban a verte mientras yo tenía que quedarme fuera? 

Harry sonríe un poco. Para ser la primera vez que oye como se disculpa no está del todo mal. 

― ¿Y bien? 

Se gira un poco y alarga una mano. 

― ¿Vienes a conocer a mi ahijado? 

Por un momento, Draco parece asustado. Pero luego sonríe un poco y asiente. 

― Claro. 

~X~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Una llorosa señora Barret se enfrenta su querido Oliver y le dice "Amar significa no decir nunca lo siento". Y aunque puedo entenderla, no estoy del todo de acuerdo. Amar significa saber decir lo siento, olvidarnos de nuestros miedos y orgullos y saber dar la cara por quien queremos. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Un saludo.


End file.
